


美杜莎

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 美杜莎C X 考古學家A應梗文，偷偷說：https://www.plurk.com/p/nmm93w
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	美杜莎

若要親身至第一現場，考古學家有時亦會面臨生死攸關的境遇，常見的比如不知名的毒蟲或艱難的生存條件，不常見的……就如現在的情況。

「美杜莎……」阿茲拉斐爾輕聲呢喃，聚精會神地凝視眼前半人半蛇的超自然生物，以一種下意識防備又不由自主被吸引的姿態站在閉著雙眼的紅髮男妖前方。

「人類，滾出去。」男妖不耐煩地斥道，他的頭髮是一條條蠕動的蛇，嘶聲威嚇男子。

雖然男妖看不到，阿茲拉斐爾仍然溫和地揚起嘴角，他對美杜莎的喜愛克服了恐懼。

「我沒有惡意。」他按捺著想要趨近一探究竟的衝動，用最無害的語氣說，「只是，我從來沒遇過美杜莎。」

「哼。」男妖冷嗤一聲，「這裡不是你該來的地方。」

「你一直住在這裡嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾高興地問，根據壁面上從未見過的文字與圖案，這可能是重大發現。

「不要闖進別人家問東問西。」男妖的眉間打了幾個摺，剛從沉眠中被吵醒的他心情說不上太好。

「這是你家啊，」阿茲拉斐爾不知是不瞭解對方的警告抑或不在意，故我地說，「那半人馬也是真的嗎？還有米諾陶洛斯呢？對了，你有名字嗎？叫什麼……」

「我叫克羅里……」男妖猛地住嘴，懊惱自己居然回應了這個囉嗦的人類，「你不該問這些，現在離開。」

「不請我進去坐坐嗎？」為了獲取更多研究資料，阿茲拉斐爾教授生平第一次拙劣的搭訕，獻給了一隻美杜莎。

克羅里開始懷疑自己使用的人類語太過古老，否則為何面前的男人聽不出他的驅逐之意。

「不，」克羅里臉上忽然掛上危險的笑，故意游近男人，壓低聲音威脅道，「既然你知道美杜莎的傳說，在我睜開眼殺了你之前，滾出去。」

然而阿茲拉斐爾的眼神聚焦在旁邊栩栩如生的蛇髮上，風馬牛不相及地問：「你的頭髮需要進食嗎？」

「剛好把你餵給我的頭髮。」自己的威嚇沒起到該有的作用，男妖倒吸一口氣，盡量平心靜氣地說。

「看樣子是不需要。」阿茲拉斐爾拿起手上的相機，「我可以拍幾張照片嗎？」他倒是想請男妖給點頭髮血液，不過他認為對方不會同意。

「你聽不懂嗎，人類。」克羅里氣急敗壞地說，「我一睜開眼你就會死。」

「我要是死了，或許你可以幫我把相機寄回去？」阿茲拉斐爾露出一個討好的笑容。

克羅里失去了對話的興致，揚手欲使男子跌飛出洞穴。

阿茲拉斐爾見勢不妙，抱著自己的相機對他說：「拜託，我這輩子可能再沒機會遇見其他的美杜莎了。」

男子的不知畏懼終於使美杜莎改變了態度，克羅里的蛇尾捲住了對方的腰腿，讓阿茲拉斐爾避無可避面面相對。

「你為什麼找我們？」克羅里的眼睛依舊緊閉，但阿茲拉斐爾能感受到他的審視。

若男人給出的回答不合克羅里的意，怕是頃刻便會失去性命。

「你們……很漂亮。」阿茲拉斐爾的口氣像在述說天經地義的道理，誰能對這麼美麗的生物無動於衷。

「狡猾的人類。」克羅里雖覺得理由過於輕浮，但依然無法克制心中油然而生的喜悅。

這麼說的話，既然這人如此不怕死，留下來解悶也是不錯。

「我是真心的。」阿茲拉斐爾認真地解釋。

「進來吧，」克羅里的尾巴捲著他帶進了洞穴深處，「你會後悔的。」

「等著瞧。」阿茲拉斐爾怡然任由對方將自己帶進洞窟，眼睛不停從洞壁上的原始刻畫上掃過，時不時還會傳出他發問的聲音。

男人誤打誤撞地住進了美杜莎的洞穴，就不知最後是美杜莎先厭煩他無止境的問題，還是男人先厭煩枯燥無味的野外生活了。

完


End file.
